


Frenzy

by winterwaters



Series: Never Forget [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AxG Week, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of AxG Week: Frenzy.</p><p>Follow-up to a Drabbles chapter (57-Fall), but it fit nicely here hehe. The first line is from the book Blood Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy

_This time when he fell on her, it was on purpose._

He tugged away the covers instantly, smugly noting the gooseflesh that rose all over her very naked form. His fingers sank into the soft skin of her hip, running lightly along her sides and making her squirm breathlessly under him as she tried and failed not to laugh.

Purposely pressing his fully clothed form against her bare skin, he grinned when he heard her answering moan. Belatedly, he remembered her sleeping siblings in the adjoining rooms and moved up her body to fit his mouth to hers. Gendry kissed her hard and deep, feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders as she drew her legs up, her feet digging into his ass.

He knew he had little time to waste, but still, he couldn’t resist teasing her just a bit in retaliation. So despite the fact that his hard cock was pressed against her slick heat, he pulled his mouth from hers to kiss down her jaw. As he moved lower, Gendry immediately felt the tug of her fingers in his hair and grinned against her skin, purposely ignoring her wordless command. Instead, he wrapped his lips around a pert nipple, eliciting a shallow moan from her as her head fell back against the pillow.

He only lifted his mouth once to warn, “You’ll have to be quiet, if you want me to see the light of day.” 

Arya’s only answer was to curl her fingers further into his hair, dragging him back to her skin, and he laughed at her impatience. He continued to taste her languidly, swirling his tongue over her soft, sweet flesh until she was whimpering and straining against him.

“Gendry.” There was a command and a plea all wrapped in his name. 

He merely grinned again, lowering himself even further to bury his face between her thighs, inhaling deeply the sweet scent of her warmth. Glancing up once, he saw Arya’s grey eyes resting on him as she bit her lip. Her expression was torn between dismay and arousal, but the red in her cheeks left no doubt as to what she wanted.

“Quiet,” he reminded her teasingly. Then he dipped his head, his tongue flicking out to taste her eagerly. Her legs tightened around him as a hand left his hair, a muffled moan emitting moments later as he continued to lick at her. It never failed to drive him insane that she was this wet - for him. The thought had him pressing his face further into her cunt, his tongue curling inside her. When he pressed his fingers against the hard nub at her apex, Arya let out a short cry, her hips pushing against his mouth. He continued to lap up her release greedily until he felt her nails rake the back of his neck, her hands clutching at his shoulders to draw him up to her.

Finally obliging, he slid up her body to meet her lips heatedly. Arya’s fingers worked at the jeans he had so recently put on, eagerly pushing them and his boxers off. Then her hands were wrapped around his hard length, squeezing tightly and grinning against his mouth when he pushed into her hands. Gendry bit her lower lip, unable to stop his hips from thrusting once before he could pull her hands away (quite reluctantly). Weaving their fingers together, their joined hands pressed against the mattress as he pushed into her. His mouth covered hers hotly as their hips clashed in a frenzy, and he vaguely hoped the creak of her bed wasn’t too audible in the quiet morning.

Arya came before he did, her limbs locking up for a moment before loosening as the pleasure flooded her. Her muscles pulled and clenched around him, bringing him to his own peak less than a minute later. Their breaths sounded heavy and loud in the quiet house, but Gendry couldn’t bring himself to care. Her limbs surrounded him, preventing him from moving off her – not that he wanted to.

When he felt her hands playing with his short hair, he lifted his head to look at her. 

“Now I’m definitely going to be late,” he murmured.

Arya’s fingers trailed up his spine lazily. “Quite worth it, don’t you think?” came her smug reply, and he leaned up to kiss the satisfied grin off her face.

As he stumbled into Davos’ class an hour later, freshly clothed, barely showered but unshaven, Gendry thought yes, it would always be worth it with Arya.


End file.
